


Bygone be Bygone

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Nihilism, TW: Suicide Mention, don’t read if you deal with suicidal thoughts, i honestly wrote this in ten minutes bc i’m sad and 2020 is kicking me in the ass, the author fell in love with the antagonist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i am depressed and apathetic so i will project
Kudos: 3





	Bygone be Bygone

Thousands of years ago, a single fire was extinguished. No motivation, no divine need- worthless action, worthless thoughts, false hope.

Growing up felt far too enough for Xeno, he graduated high school feeling dread- losing his main motivator for not ending his life sooner. Before, he had just this one thing to look forward to. Now what? There seemed to be a boundless array of paths, Xeno understood this- hell, he memorized any theory in regards to parallel universes. Each choice he made, a million new universes would spark, possibly being worse or being better than the one he resided in. Those other universes never mattered to Xeno, hell, he felt a universe where he died shortly after opening a door would be better than whatever hell he was being subjected to currently.

When the world ended? When the entirety of humankind was erased, a whole new slate? There was finally passion erupting in his heart again. No more of the institutions that took all the value of science out of his heart. No more worries about using science in a means to appeal to some other corporation, no suppression of knowledge because somehow it would be “better for everyone” if no one knew, just like how it was better for nobody to know how his bosses at NASA were dastardly men. Nobody would care, nobody seemed to care about how horrible of a world they lived in. “It’s just life, after all!”

Why. Why did it have to be life anymore?

It didn’t anymore, Xeno now had that power once again. Bygone was the era of formally established countries and states, bygone be bygone. He made all the decisions now, he could chop the heads of those he wronged him- and how they wronged him.

His college years spent him throwing up into the sink with swirling thoughts about what they did, and how little everyone seemed to care. It didn’t affect them, oh how it should only matter to others if it makes them feel something in their cobweb infested heartstrings- their collective apathy. 

Passion was worthless in a world which constricted it in favor of endless greed. Greed over dictating his body, greed in dictating his love, greed in dictating his worth as capital versus worth as one living, no it never mattered. He accepted that, he accepted his lack of care if he died or lived. His lack of care in regards to another horrible thing happening to him. Every year, everyday- life was getting more miserable. Never mattered. 

The world ended, and he opened and let in motivation once more.

He felt love and adoration for his creation, his power over life itself. And nobody, nobody should dare take that away- not now, after decades of feeling miserable and hopeless, decades of feeling like he never mattered. Now he did matter, he would play the main role of crafting the world that would benefit him alone. If someone would dare and try rip that away from him, off their heads shall it be, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @xadaxtrax


End file.
